


Jade the Victorious

by deviantmonroe



Category: AFI (Band)
Genre: Boys wrestling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantmonroe/pseuds/deviantmonroe
Summary: Everyone tries to challenge Jade and they basically should not, because he always wins. Always.
Relationships: Davey Havok/Adam Carson, Davey Havok/Hunter Burgan, Davey Havok/Jade Puget
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Jade the Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> Another ridiculous dA cross post from 2011. This was originally gonna have another part to it or a sequel, I believe. But we'll see how I feel about it when I am less high on nostalgic fic.

"Come on Davey, don't let him get under your skin!"

The sound of twinkling laughter and cheering filled the cramped hotel room. On the floor between the two beds, both Davey and Jade were locked in a sticky predicament. Davey's arm was wrapped behind Jade's head, pinning him in a nearly painful position; while Jade's arms were around Davey's shoulders, preventing him from further pushing his head downward. Hunter sat on their left, on the bed and out of their way. Adam sat on the adjacent bed, also to keep from getting between the wrestling match between Jade and Davey. It was clear early on in the playful battle who was on whose side and it'd been a shouting match between Adam and Hunter over who was gonna win, just as much as it was a match between the given contestants.

"Get him, Davey!" Adam cheered, jumping up and down on the springy mattress as he motivated his friend onward.

"Oh, shut it Adam, he's got no chance!" Hunter shot across the space between the two wrestling men.

But with the current stalemate that the two were in, there was really no chance for either fighter. It wouldn't be a fair fight until one or the other gave in and budged just enough for his opponent to dive in for the final blow. As their coaches cheered them on from both sides, Jade began to give way under the constant squirming, along with the push and pull of Davey's arms around his neck. A dull ache was beginning in his neck and spreading through his neck and shoulders, and he knew for sure that he couldn't hold onto Davey for much longer. Davey simply had more upper body strength than Jade could subdue.

Another intense two minutes passed without much progress before finally, Jade lost his grip from around Davey's shoulders where he'd had him pinned. In an instant he tried to get his arms back around Davey, to further the stalemate and tire his opponent out but before he had the opportunity, Davey spun around.

A long moment ensued as the two combatants stared each other down, making attack plans in his head as they rose to stand on shaky legs and face each other. Jade was at a clear disadvantage. He had wasted all his energy on keeping Davey immobile and now he could barely catch his breath. Which was probably more to do with Adam smoking in the room and filling Jade's lungs with the toxic fumes more than anything.

Davey knew for sure that Jade wouldn't last long if he attacked now. But if he hesitated, then Jade would be even with him and could easily bring him down with a quick scuffle.

But as always, Davey hesitated. It was only for a brief moment, but it was all Jade needed to plunge straight into Davey's midsection, sending them both hurtling towards the bed that Hunter was on. Hunter gave a yelp of surprise and lunged away, but not nearly quick enough. Davey had half landed on him and now he was a part of the scuffle as Jade attempted to tickle Davey into unconsciousness. As always it worked perfectly. Davey was retreating in a matter of seconds, panting and leaving a fuming, cursing Hunter behind to convince Jade that he wasn't his opponent.

Adam let out a victorious laugh and pulled Davey to safety, selflessly putting himself before Davey. It was an act that could only come out of long years of friendship and it plastered a huge grin on Davey's face.

Jade finally got the message from Hunter when the latter pushed him off of him forcefully and gave him a sharp shove to the head. Jade whirled around, like an animal hungry for blood, eyes sharp and intent on his prey. He spotted Adam covering Davey from his view, being either bold or stupid enough to protect Davey from Jade.

"Move it, Adam," Jade growled, coming dangerously close to the bed. Adam only smiled, tilted his head to the side, and shook his head. Then Adam gave Jade a calm smirk.

"Give me a kiss and he's all yours."

"What?!" Davey looked more than shocked. He was appalled. So much for lasting friendships. Wasn't Adam suppose to be on his side?

Jade grinned from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat and leaned across the edge of the bed. Adam's lips brushed against Jade's, sending a sharp thrill down Jade's spine. It lasted barely a moment before they pulled apart. Adam was blushing furiously with what could only be described as a shit-eating grin across his face, while Jade narrowed his eyes at Davey before breaking out into a grin himself.

It's probably safe at this point to say that Hunter and Davey's jaws had officially hit the tacky carpeted floor.

"I win."


End file.
